Blind Love
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Ami was engaged to the love of my life, Ikuto. But she left him when she found out he became blind. It didn't matter how much my heart ached, I wasn't going to leave w/o showing him how much he meant to me. "Ikuto, I will become your eyes."


**BLIND LOVE**

**Meilin: **Hello! I have a one shot here. It's my first one so please review on it. I don't care if it's short or long or a flame or an awesome review. Just give me any kind of constructive criticism or advice or whatever. It's only one chapter so you might as well review right? –Smiles innocently-  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> You sound kind of desperate…  
><strong>Amu: <strong>No she doesn't! –Whacks Ikuto on the head-  
><strong>Ikuto: <strong>Ow! –Rubs head-  
><strong>Ami:<strong> So please leave a nice review at the end when you're done reading.  
><strong>Ikuto and Amu:<strong> Ami? When did you get here?  
><strong>Ami: <strong>Meilin invited me!  
><strong>Meilin:<strong> Yes I did. Now please enjoy the story!

**Ami:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect!" My little sister, Ami, exclaimed, twirling around in her stunning, white wedding dress. "Do you like it, Amu?"<p>

"Yes," I simply replied. It really did look gorgeous on her. The pearly white dress hugged her slim figure perfectly and the shimmering jewelry complimented her caramel brown hair and radiant golden colored eyes.

"Do you honestly like it?" She asked again making sure I was telling the truth. I forced a smile onto my face and gave a nod in her direction. Why did I have to force a smile on my face? Did I not love my sister? No. I did love Ami but in reality I was jealous of her. She had everything. Our parents loved her the most; she was the favorite child. Her beauty basically spoke for itself and her personality too. She was cute and bubbly all at the same time. No one could resist her charm – not even Tsukiyomi, Ikuto…the love of my life.

"I'll get this one, then." Ami, with the help of Ikuto's credit card, bought her, rather expensive, dress and happily skipped out of the store. I followed her out of the store, into the car, and drove her home. At the house, Ami ran up the stairs and into her room, where she stored away her perfect dress.

I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, only to come face to face with _him_, Tsukiyomi, Ikuto; my honey golden eyes staring deep into his midnight blue ones. "Amu, can you do me a huge favor?" He asked with pleading eyes. I wanted to refuse because I knew it would undoubtedly be related to Ami and his wedding – but turning him down was not an option for me. He looked so desperate for my help.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" His face lit up instantly to my answer. I couldn't help but smile back at his handsome smile.

Hours later, Ikuto and I were at a jewelry store. We traveled a little ways away to get the "best ring" for Ami, as Ikuto phrased it. We walked up to the petite shop crossing the busy street in the process. The shop was a cute, little, two story building. You could tell by the structure of the store that it was quite old. Even so, this was a popular place to be. There were many working people driving from place to place, citizens wandering around and children playing where they weren't supposed to be.

"Hey, stop that you rascals!" A constructive worker shouted at two boys throwing rocks against the building. Fortunately, Ikuto and I didn't get hit by those oversized pebbles. The stones were being thrown at the building we were entering, after all.

There I was picking out a wedding ring with the man I fell in love with. Unfortunately, the ring was not for me. It was for my sister, Ikuto's bride to be, the girl who had stolen his heart away from me. It was for Ami.

I was always happy to help out my sister when she needed me, even at times like this when my heart was cracking, ready to shatter at any second. If hiding my feelings for Ikuto was what kept them happy then I'd allow myself to slowly die on the inside.

"Amu…Amu…Amu?" I slightly jumped from the touch on my shoulder. "Amu, are you okay? I called you name a few times but you didn't answer."

"Oh, Ikuto, it's only you. Sorry, I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

It's not that I didn't _want_ to tell him the truth – more so that I _couldn't_. I decided to find and escape. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Let's just get back to finding Ami that ring." So he wouldn't begin to ask questions, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the shop where I supposedly "found" a ring. Luckily we found one not too long after I spoke a lie. After we found and paid for Ami's ring we stood outside of the store on the sidewalk where Ikuto gave me a short but sweet hug. "Thank you, Amu. I couldn't have done it without you."

I gave him a rest assured pat on the back. "You're welcome," I said. Soon the warmth of his embrace slipped from my grasp as he pulled away. It was nothing more than a simple gesture of gratitude from him, but to me it was much more than that. It was…

"Amu, watch out!" All in a second there was a loud shattering sound, I was on the ground and the sounds of police and ambulance sirens filled the air.

When I fully regained consciousness I noticed that I was engulfed in a circle of people. They were whispering things to each other with their eyes at me and their fingers pointed at something…or someone. I looked down to what they pointed to and tears quickly blurred my vision. I tried to hold back my tears, I tried to stay strong, but the salty liquid continued to fall.

"I-Ikuto," I said as my voice shook from the shock. There he was lying on the ground next to me with shards of glass punctured and jabbed into his skin and face, blood streaming from each wound. We were both surrounded by broken glass and stones were scattered in different directions. His clothes were cut and stained with dirt and blood and it was my entire fault. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"Out of the way, everyone, move it!" The paramedics pushed away the crowd of people and carefully placed Ikuto and I on stretchers and drove us to the hospital.

When we finally reached the hospital, I refused to leave Ikuto alone no matter how many times the doctors and nurses insisted on giving me a check-up. I wouldn't leave. It was my fault he was in this condition in the first place.

"Excuse me, Miss…"

"Amu Hinamori," I replied to the doctor shaking his hand.

"I'm Dr. Nagihiko Fujisaki. Are you his girlfriend?" If only, that was true.

"No. I'm just a… an in law." Dr. Fujisaki declared it was alright for me to hear about Ikuto's condition. As if I didn't feel bad enough for what I did, Dr. Fujisaki just dropped a bomb that made me feel even guiltier than I already was.

"Be sure to let his fiancé know," the doctor said wheeling Ikuto into surgery. I nodded and dialed Ami's number on my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ami, it's me. I have something important to say."

"What is it?"

"Ikuto asked me to go shopping with him today in a town a few hours away. There were little boys throwing rocks at the store and one of them hit the window and broke it. It was the window right above where we were standing…"

"That's horrible! Are you guys okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine because Ikuto protected me, but he…he-" I couldn't do it. It was so hard for me just to say it.

"'He' what…?"

"He's going into surgery now." I heard her gasp on the other end of the line. "Some of the shards of glass got into his eyes and…" I took a deep breath, my voice a bit shaky but before I could speak up again Ami interrupted me.

"…and? Spit it out, Amu!" She yelled. I didn't blame her for being worried.

"The doctor said that there was a chance he was going to be permanently blind." I said that last part quietly in hope that she wouldn't hear me.

"What? No, you're lying! Tell me this is some terrible joke!"

"No, it's true and I'm so sorry." I could barely speak without my voice cracking between every word. "I'm so sorry," I whispered one last time before Ami's line went dead. I figured she was coming to the hospital now.

Since we weren't in our home town it took Ami a while to get here, and by that time Ikuto had already been back in this room recovering.

The door opened and Ami walked in. She didn't even spare me a glance, which made my heart drop to my stomach, and she ran straight over to Ikuto's bedside. She sat down next to him and held his hand. He woke up from the disturbance of his sleep. As he opened his eyes he frantically "looked" around the room.

"Why can't I see anything?" Ikuto's breath became hitched and shallow. After Ami calmed him down a bit she explained everything I had told her earlier.

Without being noticed, I slipped out of the room and sat down in the hallway with my knees up to my chest. My emotions were at war with each other inside me. Relief that he made it out alive clashed with the feeling of guilt that it was my fault that Ikuto ended up how he did. Those two emotions also conflicted with jealousy and depression: that I could never be with the love of my life because he was in love my with my baby sister. No feeling could be worse.

The slamming of the door to the hallway caused me to look up towards the sound. It was a scared and confused looking Ami.

"I can't do this!" She yelled to no one in particular.

I stood up from the floor and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Ami, what do you mean you can-" She interrupted me before I could finish. She grabbed my arms and shook me wildly as she made an outburst.

"I can't do this anymore! Don't you get it? He's blind, Amu! I can't marry him." My eyes went wide. What would Ikuto say if he knew his fiancé broke off their engagement while he was in the hospital?

The loud sound echoed down the hallways and Ami held her hand to her now burning cheek – the cheek I just slapped. "Stop it," I said sternly. "He loves you and you love him. He needs you now more than ever. You can't just walk out on him!" Ami's eyes fell. She knew what I was saying was right…but did she listen? No.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I just can't deal with it. It's too much pressure on me." She took off her ring and placed it in my hand. "Take care of him," were her last words before departed from the hospital.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ I panicked to myself. I couldn't think of anything to tell him. _I might as well tell him the truth._ I took a deep breath and firmly gripped the door knob, my hand trembling._ Come on!_ I thought to myself. _Just go in and tell him._

As soon as I opened the door, Ikuto immediately called for his lover. "Ami?"

"Actually, Ikuto…" My voice was shy and unsteady. I doubt he heard me but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that his fiancé just left him.

"Is that you, Ami?"

I didn't have the courage to tell him. Something like this would crush his heart. "Yes. It's me. I'm here. I'll always be here." The surgery he got must've done something to his hearing and I'm glad he didn't recognize my voice at that moment. However, the second I lied to him I regretted it but one part wasn't a lie. I will always be there for him whether he knew it or not.

As time passed by, visiting hours were over and I went home. The doctors said that Ikuto would be moved to a hospital closer to home in the morning. Everyday I would visit him for multiple hours at a time. We mostly talked about the wedding that he and Ami were supposed to have together and how challenging life would be for him without being able to see, but today he said something I forgot about…

"You know something? Out of all the time I've been in the hospital, Amu hasn't visited me even once." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice as he spoke. Oh how I wished he knew the truth.

That's what I forgot…I forgot about myself. I've been so busy pretending to be my little sister – his fiancé- that I forgot to come and visit Ikuto as just myself. But I can't let the truth come out. Not after all my hard work to keep them together.

"Maybe she felt guilty and responsible for causing your…condition," I responded, once again as Ami. I really did feel guilty. Maybe that was why I never came to Ikuto as "Amu". Then I wondered if he thought it was my fault that he was this way. I had to know. "Ikuto, do you blame Amu for what happened to you?"

It looked like he was about to answer but the nurse suddenly interrupted, "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over."

"I understand. Thank you." I got up and packed my things. I was about ready to leave but someone grabbed onto my wrist.

"Ikuto, I need to leave now." He sat there in complete silence, still holding onto my wrist. What did he need? I couldn't tell. "Do you need me to do someth-"

My words were cut short as he tugged on my arm capturing my lips with his own. His warm, soft lips dancing against mine, sent sensations through me. He had stolen my first kiss; the kiss I had been saving just for him, but this kiss wasn't for me. It was for Ami. Everything was always for Ami! The kiss felt so good, yet I knew it was wrong. I was impersonating my sister and taking what wasn't supposed to belong to me.

I pulled away. "Bye, Ikuto. I'll come and visit you tomorrow," I said still flushed from that kiss.

_But if I could have just one wish, I would wish that none of this ever happened. Then maybe you and Ami would still be together and it wouldn't be my fault that you are in here._

In the car, I blasted the air conditioner in an attempt to cool down my burning cheeks and tuned into the radio to calm my thought.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the  
>night sky are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now,  
>wish right now, wish right now.<em>

How ironic this song was playing but nonetheless I sang in tune to the song thinking about Ikuto the entire time. The song ended as I reached my destination, my house. Right before I took the keys out of the ignition a commercial caught my attention.

"Thank you to Dr. Nadeshiko Fujisaki for discovering the key to full eye transplants. We shall be holding a grand celebration for her at this time in one week. All are welcome to att-" I turned off the radio.

_Did they say Dr. Fujisaki? Why didn't he mention anything about eye transplants before? Maybe we could find an eye donor for Ikuto!_ I thought.

I sat in my car for a few minutes taking in all the things that raced through my mind. Thoroughly, I contemplated on every single possibility and finally came to a conclusion. Getting out of my car I dashed to the front door and slammed it open, out of breath. There Ami was sitting on the couch staring at me like I was crazy.

I shook off her gaze and sat down in front of my laptop. I turned it on and searched for "successful eyes transplants" and "all about the eye" and other articles on ophthalmology. There was an article written by Dr. Fujisaki on his discovery on whole eye transplants. It said:

_Today I have found the key to a successful full eye transplant and have found the connection regarding the optic nerve…_

I skimmed the rest of the article and my eyes fell on a certain line that caused me to freeze and tensed up…

_Unlike Corneal transplantation, where damaged tissue is removed or replaced, whole eye surgery causes too great a pressure on the optic nerve which causes the brain to stop receiving messages. However, there is a slim to no chance that the eye donor can survive._

I quickly shut my laptop and walked over to Ami. "Ami, would you consider marrying Ikuto again if he got his eye sight back?" I confronted her with a firm and confident voice.

"…yes, but you know just as well as I do that he's permanently blind. Plus I don't think that I could do it anyway."

"Why not?"

"I walked out on him! He must hate me."

"Actually…he doesn't know yet," I nervously laughed to make it less serious than it seemed. She gave me a "what did you do" look. Under her gaze, more like glare, I surrendered and told her everything: how I pretended to be her, how I visited Ikuto everyday as her, and how I've been making some of his medical decisions as well. Saying she was shocked was a huge understatement and to top it off I told her that there was a recent discovery to transfer someone else's eye to another person… and once again I asked her,

"Now that you know about everything, if Ikuto could see again, would you go back to him?" Somewhere deep inside I was hoping her answer would be "no" but if it was "yes" then I would follow through with my plan.

I waited anxiously for her answer as she thought it over. "Yes," she said. "I will go back to him."

I put on a weak smile and hugged Ami. I held her there a while as if it was the last time that I was going to see her – because it probably would be. That would be the result of my plan.

The next day I made and appointment with Dr. Nagihiko Fujisaki concerning Ikuto and the surgery. He also cleared up my misunderstanding of why he didn't suggest eye surgery to me. It was because his twin sister, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, was the one who specialized in ophthalmology.

"Are you sure about this, Amu?" He asked. "You do know the results, do you not? Also, I could always find a different eye donor-"

"No. I understand what's going to happen and I'd rather do this right away. Who knows how long it'll take to find a voluntary donor," I refused. _The person who I have in mind is already willing to do it._

"If that is your wish, when would you like the operation to take place?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, please." The sooner this is over the better off I'll be. That way I won't have to live with this agonizing pain in my heart.

Dr. Fujisaki nodded and called his sister. The earliest she could come down was the next day, the same day the surgery would take place. The appointment was set and everything was ready.

One last time I visited Ikuto. I built up all my courage to visit him as just me, Amu, this time, but all that went to waste. Of course, he had to be sleeping when I got there.

This was the last time I was going to see him and I never got a chance to confess my feelings to him. _Why not do it now when he's asleep?_ I thought and that was exactly what I did. I sat down next to the sleeping man and brushed a few strands of his bangs from his face. He looked so peaceful, almost as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Hey Ikuto, it's me, Amu. I'm sorry I never came to visit you as myself. I just wanted you to be happy. I've always wanted the best for you but I'm sorry I lied to you to make that happen." Even if it was easier to talk to him while he was sleeping it was still hard to say. "I've never told you before, because you love Ami, but… I love you, Ikuto. I always have since that day and I always will." I smiled even as the tears cascaded down my cheeks, falling onto the ground. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled at his striking features. "I wish I could go to your wedding, but I don't think my heart could handle it. Take care of my baby sister and don't worry – I still got you and Ami a wedding present." My hand that was on his cheek traveled up to his closed eyes and caressed them softly. "This is my gift to you…" I kissed his forehead and touched my own eyes, "…Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I will become your eyes."

* * *

><p><em>Ami,<em>

_You told me that you would go back to Ikuto if he could see again. I'm going to make that happen. By the time you read this I'll be getting ready for eye surgery. Do you remember the eye donor I told you Ikuto got? That was me. I'm going to give him my eyes. There is a little to no chance that I'll survive afterwards but I want you to take good care of him.  
>Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing all of this for you and Ikuto, it's because you're my little sister and I will do anything to make you happy. As for Ikuto – it's the same reason why you're going to marry him. I haven't told anyone this, but since I will no longer be around, I might as well get it out in the open. I love Ikuto but I never said anything because we aren't meant to be together. You two are. I'm not writing this to make you feel guilty and I hope you're not feeling that way but I just want you to know the truth. I love you and I'll always be watching over you. Good bye.<em>

_Love Always,  
>Amu<em>

I folded up the letter, dropped the ring inside, and sealed it away in an envelope. I wrote her name on the front and placed it on my desk. I would come back later and sneak it into Ami's room before I left this world for good.

Not needing anything anymore, I left all my belongings behind, even my car. Before heading to the hospital, I decided to stop by one more place before I died.

Walking into the park, I felt a rush of nostalgia go through me. This was where Ikuto and I first met.

_I was just sitting on the bench enjoying the beautiful day when a man came and forced himself on me. I was scared beyond belief and I didn't know what to do, but that didn't last long. I looked up only to find a stranger towering over me and the man from before on the ground._

"_Are you okay?" He asked me. All I could do was nod my head like an idiot. He offered me his hand and I took it. I couldn't help but be entranced by his mesmerizing eyes._

"_My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he introduced himself to me._

"_Hinamori, Amu," I replied. He stuck out his hand and I gladly shook it. "Thanks for helping me out." A small blush tinted my cheeks._

"_No problem." That was the first time I met him and I instantly fell for him._

_He offered to walk me home just to make sure I got home safely and I complied. When we got home, it just to happened to be the same time that Ami pulled up in the drive way. She spotted Ikuto and they both started to chat, enjoying each other's company and my thanks and goodbye to Ikuto was left unheard. Pretty soon they went on multiple dates and I was left in the shadows, secretly loving the man who saved me at the park._

I smiled at the wonderful memory of that day even though tears threatened to fall. I stayed there a little while longer sitting on that very bench where Ikuto had saved me.

* * *

><p>While Amu was out, Ami entered her room, looking for her sister who was missing for quite a while. She didn't find Amu but she found the letter that was addressed to her. She read it, her eyes widening with each line that passed by. Tears started to drip from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and ran to the car. Minutes later, she was at Ikuto's bedside in the hospital.<p>

"Is that the truth, Ami?" Ikuto asked her, still sorting out every detail in his head. Ami had told him everything and that alone was a great load to take in.

"Yes, it is and I'm sorry I walked out on you. I just didn't know what to do…Amu loves you, Ikuto, she always has and she was the one who took care of you all this time. She's the one you love now, isn't she?"

Ikuto stayed silent wondering himself the answer to that question. He loved Ami – that was true, but he fell even more in love with the girl who took care of him and stayed by his side; the girl who he thought was Ami. Though it wasn't Ami, it was Amu. So did that mean he was in love with Amu?

The blind man broke out of his thought when Ami placed her hand over top of his. "Ikuto, I know you're confused but let me tell you something. I don't and won't blame you if you don't forgive me for not being there, but I won't forgive you if you love my sister and don't choose her because I know you love her. Even if you don't see it yourself, I know it's true." Ami took her engagement ring and placed it in the palm of his hand. "Keep this. You'll need it again."

He gripped the ring in his hand and began to think about Amu. Then he began to feel guilty. He had put so much weight on Amu without even considering her feelings. Helping out with the wedding without any questions or complaints, always smiling when she felt like crying, and nursing him when thought it was someone else, that was the worst and Amu did it all without thinking about herself.

"I'm sorry, Ami." Despite not being able to see, Ami smiled at Ikuto's answer. She understood that he had chosen Amu, and surprisingly his answer didn't make as big as an impact on her like she thought it would. It was actually a nice relief.

"Take care of her for me, okay? She's fragile even when she puts on that strong façade of hers," Ami said with a sincere smile.

"I will and thanks."

"But Ikuto…" She said darkly. "Amu planned on giving you her eyes. We have to do something before that happens – so hear me out before you object."

He nodded and listen carefully to his, now, ex-fiancé's plan.

"Are you sure? No one has to donate their eyes to me, especially from someone I don't know. Sure, it will be harder for me but I don't want anyone losing his life just so I can see," he asked.

"I'm sure and I am going to get you to see again. It's the least I can do. Besides, you don't want to live life without actually seeing Amu again, do you?" She was right there.

"What about your sister? I'm sure she won't allow you to ask someone else to donate their eyes to me."

"I know. Don't tell her what I'm doing. I'm doing this for her. If she knows that I'm out looking for eyes for you then she'll definitely try to stop me. It's my turn to make sure she's okay. She always took care of me and now it's my turn to return the favor."

Ikuto got off the bed and took a few steps over to where he thought Ami was standing and she quickly came to his side to make sure that he wouldn't trip over anything. At her touch, Ikuto instantly pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you, Ami, for everything." She held him in an embrace but pulled away slowly and walked him back to his bed.

"If this is going to work I have to go now."

He nodded and said to her, "Good luck."

"I should be the one saying that to you," she giggled. "But thanks. Take care, Ikuto…Bye." With one last look at him, she turned around and left. Sure, she told Ikuto that she was going to find a new pair of eyes for him even though he objected to it, but what she didn't tell him was whose eyes he was going to get.

"Are you ready to begin?" Dr. Nadeshiko Fujisaki asked.

"Before you start, could you give this to my sister for me?" Ami asked holding the doctor an envelope labeled "To Amu".

"As you wish, let's begin." She took the note and placed it in her pocket.

Ami was placed on a hospital bed and a mask covered her face. Dr. Fujisaki filled the mask with the anesthetics and Ami slowly drifted off into a deep slumber where she would forever lay.

Hours into surgery, Ami's eyes were removed and placed into Ikuto's as his own eyes. Bandages were wrapped around them to keep them from being infected and he was wheeled into the recovery room.

* * *

><p>After I had finished wandering around the mementos of the past, I went to the hospital. There was no doubt that I was afraid but I was as ready as I'd ever be.<p>

"I have an appointment with Dr. Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

"Can I have your name, please?" The receptionist asked.

"Hinamori, Amu." The receptionist typed on her computer and pulled my file.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Fujisaki is in emergency surgery right now. If you don't mind waiting, we can fit you in after she's finished or would you like to reschedule?"

"I'll wait. Thank you." I wondered what kind of emergency Nadeshiko was in. In the waiting room I sat there for hours getting more and more anxious. I wished that this would be over and done with.

Finally, the door to the waiting room opened and Nadeshiko walked in. "Sorry for the long wait, Amu, but you will no longer need to donate your eyes."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Read this. I'm sure she explained it." She handed me an envelope with my name printed on the top. After she gave it to me she left the room to me.

_Who's "she"? I wonder what she's talking about._ I opened the envelope and read what was written on the white sheet of paper,

_Dear Amu,_

_I found the letter that was on your desk and I couldn't let you go on with your plan. I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me, the way you took care of everyone else, but it's time to put yourself first for once. The reason why you aren't in surgery right now is because I took your place. Don't be mad at me or Ikuto, he didn't know about this. I didn't take no for an answer and that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. Go and see Ikuto now. I'm sure he has something important to tell you after he recovers from the eye surgery. Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. I'll see you again one day, but hopefully for you it's not for a while._

_The Best of Luck,  
>Ami<em>

The letter slowly drifted to the ground as I stood there. My head was down as tears streamed down my face staining the letter that sat helplessly on the ground.

"Ami…" I sobbed her name and slid to the floor, crying silently to myself. "Why did you do that?"

It took me a while to finally calm down and when I did I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was sticking to my face – over all I was a mess.

With no luck to make myself look better, I went to Ikuto's room. Again he was sleeping. It had only been a few hours since his surgery, after all. I sat down on the edge of his bed, slowly, making sure I wouldn't disturb his slumber. I stared at his angelic face as he slept, not really thinking anything in particular.

The bed shifted slightly underneath me as Ikuto shuffled around in his sleep. He suddenly stopped moving and I waited to see if he was still asleep. I thought he was but he surprised me when his hand was on top of mine. I felt blood rise to my cheeks at his touch. Why was I blushing? Well, I guess it wasn't a huge mystery. I did love him.

"Amu," his velvety voice called out to me which startled me a bit.

"Y-yes?" I responded uneasily. How did he know it was me in the first place?

"I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing?

"What are you saying sorry for? If anyone is apologizing it should be me. I lied to you and pretended to be Ami. None of this would have happened if I just…" I took in a sharp and rigid breath. "I'm such an idi-"

Ikuto squeezed my hand which caused me to silence my whining and it wasn't even until after I stopped talking that I realized that I was crying. Little droplets of my tears rained on Ikuto's arm. He raised his hand and cradled my cheek wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"You are not an idiot. An idiot wouldn't do everything you just did," he stated. "She did this all for you. What would she be saying right now if she saw you like this? Don't make up anything either, I know how stubborn your sister can be." He chuckled.

I silently laughed along with him. I brought my hand up to my cheek placing it on top of Ikuto's hand, pressing it closer to my skin and feeling his warm and gentle touch.

"She would probably scold me," I said answering his previous question.

"Good. Now don't cry." He sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed, letting his legs dangle next to mine. He began to untie the bandages over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I spastically flailed my arms around trying to retie them, but he had them all undone already. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the light. Then he stood up and looked at me.

"Smile," he said. "You have a beautiful smile."

I couldn't help but feel my face flush at his comment. I averted my eyes away from him. I knew I would cry again if I saw Ami's eyes. "Y-you shouldn't be out of bed." Curse my stuttering.

He tilted my chin up forcing me to gaze into his eyes and as I suspected tears started to form no matter how hard I tried to keep them back. "I can finally see again and I want to see your face. Why are you hiding it from me?"

"A-Ami…" I started to say.

"We can tell Ami all about it afterwards," he said still looking deep within my eyes. My eyes widened at the realization. He still didn't know.

"Ikuto, you still don't know whose eyes you have, do you?" He shot me a suspicious look.

"Well, of course I don't. It was an anonymous donation." I shook my head as I still stared into his new eyes. I pointed to the mirror behind him and he looked into it. His eyes also enlarged when he saw them. "Are these…Ami's?" I nodded my head.

He looked straight at himself in the mirror and whispered to himself. "This is what you wanted, right Ami?" He nodded to himself as if he confirmed something and opened the drawer beside him and pulled out something, but he quickly hid it in his fists.

Facing me, he knelt down on one knee and grabbed my left hand. "Amu Hinamori, you're beautiful, smart, and most of all caring. I've caused you a great amount of pain and I'm willing to make it up to you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stood there stunned. This is what Ami must've meant when she said Ikuto had something important he wanted to tell me.

"Amu, will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on my finger and looked me in the eyes waiting patiently for my answer.

My heart was racing at a hundred miles per second. It was pounding so hard that I was sure it would burst out of my chest.

"No," I said pulling off the ring and handing it to him. "I'm sorry. I can't do that to Ami." I turned away. I was too embarrassed. "I want to but-"

He took my wrists in his hands and hugged me from behind. "Then marry me. Isn't that what Ami wanted?" He whispered to me.

I nodded my head slowly and turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest, dampening his shirt in the process. "I miss her," I mumbled and sobbed.

"I know," he said. He held me close; one hand soothing my back and one hand on my head.

We stood in each other's arms for what I wanted to be a blissful eternity but I thought it over and reconsidered my answer. I took the ring back from Ikuto's hand and placed it on my ring finger. I held it up to the light as if I was examining it.

"It does look good, doesn't it?" I half heartedly joked. He chuckled along with me. "Yes. I do. I'll marry you."

His eyes immediately lit up with happiness and pulled me into a loving kiss. Finally, the kiss that belonged to me and his touch that I've always yearned for, it was finally mine.

* * *

><p>Many years have past after Ikuto and I got married. We lived together happily and even had a child together.<p>

"Ami, it's time to go!" Ikuto called out for our four year old daughter.

"I'm coming," she said running down the stairs and jumping into his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head in his direction and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Mommy, are we going to visit Auntie Ami?"

"Yep."

"Hooray!" She exclaimed. We visited Ami's grave once a week and my daughter loved to hang out there. She would always tell me that it was really cool that they had the same name.

"Hi, Auntie Ami, we're back again and I brought you some flowers this time," she smiled brightly. The little toddler placed them on her tomb stone and ran back to where I was standing. She had this huge grin on her face and smiled up at me.

I returned a smile to her and looked at Ami's grave. "Thank you, Ami. You will always be remembered." A slight breeze blew indicating that she was there and I knew she was watching over us.

_Blind to the eye but love that is never forgotten...This is the story of Blind Love._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: <strong>So…Like, Hate, Horrible, Good?  
><strong>Ikuto: <strong>Poor Ami…  
><strong>Meilin: <strong>I know right…  
><strong>Amu:<strong> Why was I the one who had to suffer?  
><strong>Ami: <strong>You? What about me? I was the one who died!  
><strong>Ikuto: <strong>Blah blah blah...Please review!


End file.
